Heartfelt Lacrimosa
by AstridClaire
Summary: Lacrimosa...once known as the music of the Lifestream, and the voice within a true hero's heart while alive or dead. Abandoned and forgotten, no man bothered to touch its myth ever again. With Jenova's plot and Minerva's will, can Gaia truly have peace? Can one little girl unleash the truth of the Lacrimosa, or drown in its sorrowful melody? Will one more tragedy give forlorn hope?
1. Prologue

**A/N: _As you may have read the teaser, the main OC might seem like a Mary-Sue at the start. I'll try to adjust her character as the story progresses. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII, BUT THE PLOT OF HL AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no flames! No swearing allowed either! That is all, you may begin._**

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII:**

"**Heartfelt Lacrimosa"**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_There Can Be No Rainbow without a Cloud and a Storm_

* * *

**Briefing Room, ShinRa Corp.**

**May 26th, (Five Years before 'Crisis Core')**

**11:30PM**

As director of SOLDIER, Lazard had grown accustomed in keeping himself busy with bizarre situations in almost every moment of his work. Every time there would be new recruits, he always predicted—and patiently put up with—the amusing yet somewhat irritating personalities each of them have. He also became immune to 'abnormal' occurrences, after being exposed to extraordinary potentials of SOLDIER, namely: Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth.

Lazard Deusericus thought that there would be nothing 'abnormal' in this planet that could surprise him...until now.

He's currently waiting for Vice-President Rufus Shinra in the Briefing Room, the latter stating that there's a matter needed to be discussed. Tseng, the leader of the Turks, was also called for the matter and is waiting together with Lazard. "Do you happen to know the reason for this abrupt meeting?" the Director asked curiously. Tseng stared at him before shaking his head and spoke, "Unfortunately, the President and his son thinks that it should be said personally to both of us."

Lazard raised a brow. The Wutaian Turk continued, "Whatever it is, I'm vaguely sure that it involves both SOLDIER and the Turks."

Pondering about it, Lazard is quite shocked and amazed. Through the years, the Turks and SOLDIER make sure to stay out of each other's way. They only get involved with each other if deemed necessary, especially in missions. SOLDIER is, after all, actually loyal to its own principles; and the Turks are most certainly loyal to ShinRa like marionettes. It's a clash of beliefs and perspectives that resulted to rivalry.

Knowing that both are needed for one topic, Lazard found it interesting and surprising.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal the Vice-President: Rufus Shinra. "Good evening to you, gentlemen."

Both Lazard and Tseng took a slight bow, and seeing Rufus sit, they mirrored the movement quietly. Tseng then noticed a few folders in front of Rufus. He glanced at Lazard to see that the blonde Director noticed the same thing. "What is it you wanted to discuss, Vice-President?" he asked.

Rufus cleared his throat before speaking, "Ah, yes. Before we begin, I want the both of you to give me your word: whatever will be discussed in this room will remain confidential and classified information, unless approved of." Lazard and Tseng both nodded. Rufus continued, "Three months ago, Midgar has been gaining several cases of robbery. There have also been attacks on some residents, particularly the slums. A handful of these have been observed to be targeting the company as well."

"Yes, and after that, I've sent some of the Turks to investigate." Tseng stated "So far, there has only been small progress." Rufus narrowed his eyes, "That's because someone already put a stop to it after two weeks."

"What?! How can that be? They reached the culprits before we did?" Lazard slightly exclaimed.

Rufus handed a folder to each of them. Tseng and Lazard opened the said folders, and saw a file about an odd creature. It looked like a miniature version of a Bahamut, except for the pure black skin and glowing blue eyes. The top of the file was named 'Shadow Serpents'.

"Shadow Serpents?" Lazard questioned.

"Those creatures were the culprits behind the robberies and attacks." Rufus stated, earning shock expressions from the other two.

"According to those files," he continued "Shadow Serpents can attack discreetly and quietly as long as there's darkness; thus gaining the name. That's why we couldn't detect nor track them down. They can adapt easily to their environment." There was silence for a few moments. Tseng always wondered how the culprits could get away without a trace. There were no fingerprints, or any evidence that might point them out. It made him wonder how this mystery was solved, to begin with.

"Then, who was the person that managed to solve the case?" Lazard asked, voicing out the Turk's thoughts. Rufus stared at Lazard, and then glanced at Tseng. He looked at the other folders in front of him, while leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed. At first, he looked deep in thought; then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Unfortunately, their identities cannot be spoken of…" Rufus said, his eyes not leaving the folders in front of him. "…at least not at the moment. The main purpose of this meeting is to notify both of you about a new and advance unit in ShinRa."

"A new and advance unit?" Tseng echoed. Rufus nodded as he continued to explain, "After proving themselves by solving the robberies and attacks, they have managed to contact us directly. By hacking into mine and my father's computer, they managed to arrange a meeting with us behind everyone's backs. Of course, we didn't bother calling security, knowing that they're not to be underestimated."

"'They'?" Lazard questioningly repeated. Rufus paused to look at him, before leaning his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers. He explained further, "The 'special unit' has two members. Each of them is kept as a secret, so they'll be using coded names: _**Zircon **_and _**Amethyst**_. They can only obey orders and undergo missions that are approved by either my father or me."

"Then why was there even a reason to notify us? They could've just consulted you personally." Tseng reasoned.

"Simple, it's because we can't and don't trust them." Rufus replied "They have made it clear that they absolutely hold no loyalty toward the company. They even warned us to be on guard personally."

"Then, why would they bother to join forces with us?" Lazard asked sceptically.

"No one knows their true motives. However, I'm fully aware that these people are trying to protect something or someone. As long as we let them dwell peacefully and freely, they would do everything they can to do the same for the company and its orders. We already agreed, seeing that it's better to make them allies than foes. If all it takes is to shield their princess from the war, so be it."

Rufus proceeded by giving another two folders each to Lazard and Tseng, before dismissing them. He then stopped by the door as he spoke, "I suggest you take a look at those files. Our two new 'comrades' provided them to assure us of their skills. You might see their 'little princess' around, but sadly, her own files were not included." He then left the other two men in the Briefing Room.

Lazard looked towards Tseng's direction, only to see the Turk deep in thought. "Are you wondering about the new 'special unit' as well?" he asked. Tseng snapped out of his short reverie, and turned his gaze towards the Director. "Yes, that's one of them. However, I was also wondering about these 'Shadow Serpents'." He stated. Lazard raised a brow at him.

"I mean, why would they be interested in robbing people?"

Lazard, in return, pondered about it. Then, he remembered the smirk the Vice-President had on his face. That could only mean that he knew more than he was showing. Lazard and Tseng both contemplated about it, until the truth finally hit them: the 'special unit' was behind it all along. Tseng gave a meaningful look of understanding before silently excusing himself. After a few minutes, the Director did the same.

**(Somewhere in the Hallways)**

Sephiroth dazedly walked towards his apartment. Like all SOLDIERs First-Class, he has his own place in the ShinRa building. Sephiroth's room happens to be a bit grander since he grew up in it.

Like any other day, Sephiroth is sore and exhausted after a long day of work: from slaying monsters in missions, to signing a mountain pile of paperwork in the office. Then as night comes, he'll enjoy a nice shower, a satisfying meal, and a well-deserved rest.

However, it would seem that there would be a slight difference tonight.

For some reason, the Silver General is feeling uneasy and anxious. At first, he thought it was merely the storm outside the building; or maybe something that he forgot to do. What made him think otherwise? His instincts did.

Something seems to be screaming at him in the back of his mind. It's as if he's having a premonition of some sorts. Sephiroth felt the need to prepare his self for the worst, like on the battlefield. _"Maybe I'm just paranoid due to exhaustion…" _he reasoned to himself.

Just as the silver-haired General turned to another hallway, he abruptly bumped into someone. Some papers flew around from the folder he was holding a while ago, and Sephiroth slightly twitched in annoyance. He then picked up the folder on the floor, and as he stood back up, another folder was being handed to him. "The one you're holding is mine." The person said "This is yours."

Sephiroth exchanged folders with the stranger. From the voice, he assumed that it was a male. The stranger wore a black cowboy hat, an enclosed navy blue trench coat, and black combat boots. The General couldn't see his face because of the hat, but he noticed that the stranger seemed to be smiling. He could also see some strands of light brown hair straying from the hat. He was also exceptionally tall…almost reaching Sephiroth's height.

"I'm sorry for rudely bumping into you." The man spoke again "I was deep in my thoughts just now."

Sephiroth blinked. Then he replied, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I'm also at fault for bumping into you."

The SOLDIER General noticed the stranger's smile slightly widened. If it wasn't for his mako-enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard the other man's mumbled 'Excuse me' as he passed. _"He must be one of ShinRa's V.I.P. guests."_ Sephiroth thought_ "He wasn't even armed."_

He then proceeded on his way until he finally reached his apartment. He wasted no time to place Masamune on its designated stand before going to the bathroom. After his shower, Sephiroth swiftly dressed into his bathrobe before sitting on the edge of his bed. He decided to reorganize the files within the folder. It's bound to be messed up after the unexpected 'encounter' a while ago.

However, the General was surprised to see the order of the papers untouched. He could've sworn it was a mess in the hallway a while ago. There was no way anyone could rearrange it all in a matter of seconds! Sephiroth then remembered the man's own folder a while ago. He tried to think about the imprinted title on the front: 'SOLDIER First-Class'.

His bright mako green eyes widened. Only a handful of people could get their hands on the First-Classes' files. They were, after all, known to be the top-ranked. As he contemplated deeper about it, Sephiroth's uneasy feeling a while ago just got worse.

Whoever that man was, Gen. Sephiroth Crescent will make sure he finds out every secret that's being hidden.

**Shinra Manor, East Wing**

**(Guest Lounge)**

He never expected to meet THE General Sephiroth so soon. As honoured as he was, it was kind of ironic how the silver-haired SOLDIER First-Class held the files that supposedly contain his own data. _"He must've thought I was a mere guest,"_ the man thought _"seeing I was 'unarmed' and all."_

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked him. The man continued to stare at the window as he saw the vague reflection of a woman—dressed only in a knee-length lavender nightgown—behind him. "Just thinking about our new job." the man explained "I'll take this storm as a good sign. After all, one can find a rainbow and a starry night sky in every vicious typhoon."

For a while, there was silence. Only the storm provided sounds of rain, wind and thunder in the room. The man spoke again, "How is she?"

The woman turned away and replied, "She's peacefully sleeping. You should get some rest as well…**Lord Zircon**." The man grinned, "That I will…**Lady Amethyst**."

* * *

**A/N:_ Starting from this chapter and timeline, here are their ages:_**

**_~Genesis: 16; Sephiroth: 17 (older than Gen by months); Angeal: 18 (older than Seph by a year)_**

**_Genesis and Angeal went to Midgar when they were 12-years-old, while Sephiroth was already in the SOLDIER Preparation Program. Sephiroth became a First-Class when he was 13-yrs-old, and a General after a year which was the conclusion of the war with Wutai. Angeal and Genesis became First-Classes then, and was 15 & 14 years of age respectively. This is ONLY based on my story's convenience. If it turns out different from the real one, I'm sorry but I'm not changing it anymore since I already planned it to agree on my terms. Again, I DO NOT OWN FF7...! SUCH MASTERPIECE BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX! PLEASE R&R AS WELL!_**


	2. Chapter One

**Final Fantasy VII:**

"**Heartfelt Lacrimosa"**

_~~~Chapter One~~~_

_There Are No Uninteresting Things, There Are Only Uninterested People._

* * *

**June 3rd, Year xxxx**

**10:30AM**

It's almost been a week since the mysterious encounter with the dark stranger. Sephiroth had been counting the days, slightly hoping to see the enigmatic man once more. There hasn't been any trouble in the company, and the General wanted to take the stranger's matter into his own hands.

The problem is that he can't seem to find valuable information about the said target's location. Now, he's taking his last resort: consult and inform Lazard. While he's at it, he's going to demand a three days' worth of vacation.

Just as he reached the Briefing Room, Sephiroth had a slightly irritating feeling about his decision. Usually, he can manage to get these kinds of things done alone; but now, he had to rely on the director's 'pointers' _just_ to get information about one man. Shoving those thoughts out of his mind, the Silver General entered the room.

As he heard the door slide open, Lazard looked up to see a rather stressed Sephiroth. Although the SOLDIER managed to keep his graceful movements, the blonde Director took notice of the tired expression in the former's bright green eyes. "Good morning, Sephiroth." He greeted with an amused smile, "Can I help you with something?"

"I came here to give you the report of my previous mission." Sephiroth smoothly replied. "Now that I think about it, I also want to have three days of vacation."

Lazard chuckled, "Don't worry. I already planned on doing that. You've greatly hidden it, but I can see the exhaustion within your eyes. Besides, I wouldn't want my dearest General to snap at the poor little cadets with his crankiness." For a moment, Sephiroth just glared at the blonde. Then Lazard asked him, "Is there anything else? You seemed slightly more serious than usual when you came in."

Sephiroth then remembered his official business with Lazard. However, his blasted instincts seemed to be desperately convincing him to do otherwise. Nevertheless, he has no choice on the matter. The General vowed to unlock the secrets of that strange man, and he plans to honor it. Oh how proud Angeal would've been! "Was there any strange occurrences lately?" he asked. "Any trouble at all?"

Lazard was caught off guard by the question, but answered, "No, there weren't any troubling matters at all…unless you include Genesis' very late paperwork." He paused for a second, before looking at Sephiroth with his arms on the desk. "However, we had to welcome some guests after receiving news of their arrival."

Lazard smirked, seeing the spark of interest within the General's eyes. He heard him ask, "Does of these 'guests' happen to be clad in black?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lazard quickly replied.

Sephiroth paused hesitantly before continuing, "A week ago, I bumped into a stranger whom was wearing black from head to toe…literally. I didn't see his face, but I saw the files that he was carrying." He then raised a brow at the Director, "Would you care to explain why a stranger would gain such valuable information like the files of SOLDIERs First-Class?"

The two males just stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. Sephiroth never leaves any matter unknown to him, if it concerns him. Lazard knew the General wouldn't stop pursuing the truth, whether he does answer truthfully or not. That pride lives within every SOLDIER, and it's one of their sources of strength. Wanting to play safe, Lazard decided to tell half of the truth…at least for now. Knowing Sephiroth—or any SOLDIER First-Class, for that matter—he's stubborn enough to find out on his own.

"The man you bumped into is indeed one of the guests in the company." Lazard explained. "They'll be staying here for a long while, so they wanted to be aware of their environment and other companions."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "And our files needed to be shown because…?" The General could've sworn that he saw the blonde's glasses glint as the latter answered his trailing question, "…because they wanted to be reassured by the skills of SOLDIER."

There was silence for a few moments before Sephiroth stated, "You're still hiding something." Lazard quirked a brow, "Their identities are to remain confidential. President Shinra, Rufus, Tseng, and I are the only ones who know them. Unless necessary, _**they**_ wouldn't involve themselves with anyone else either." The Director paused, before speaking again with a dismissive tone, "If you want to know more, you need to ask the President yourself. I doubt he'll answer honestly though."

Sephiroth stared at Lazard for a few more minutes, before leaving his report on the desk and exiting the room. If even Lazard doesn't want to talk, it's more than likely that Tseng wouldn't either. For now, the silver-haired SOLDIER will let things be.

* * *

**SOLDIER Lounge**

**(Exclusive for SOLDIERs First-Class)**

Genesis Rhapsodos is not a very patient person. He hates waiting, especially for something troublesome and useless. Well, he might be exaggerating…but that's what happens when you leave the Red Commander bored the hell out of his mind.

His childhood friend and fellow SOLDIER First-Class, Angeal Hewley, gave an amused expression towards the redhead. It's a time like this that the raven-haired Lieutenant gets to see his friend in a hilarious yet childish state.

"Remind me as to why I am here again…?" Genesis asked with an irritated gleam in his eyes. Angeal smirked, noting the Red Commander's impatience. "We're here to wait for Sephiroth." He replied, a smirk still on his face. "Genesis, could you stop asking the same question every five minutes? You were the one who wanted to stay here, instead of going with Sephiroth in the Briefing Room."

"Being in the same room with Lazard and hearing him talk is out of the question." Genesis snapped. "I mean, getting stranded alone is even more tolerable than staying with him! Don't you dare on denying it, Angeal…I know you feel the same."

The Black Lieutenant had to admit: Genesis is very reasonable right now. In fact, he would willingly beg Genesis to recite the whole book of LOVELESS, if it meant getting away from Lazard. He had nothing against the blonde; he just…gets very annoying at times.

Footsteps were heard by their mako-enhanced hearing, as both SOLDIERs were snapped out of their thoughts. They turned just in time to see the door open when Sephiroth came in.

Genesis was about to snap at the General for the latter's tardiness. However, Angeal decided to intervene after noticing Sephiroth's tired yet somewhat contemplating look. "Good morning, Sephiroth."

The Silver General looked up, and gave a casual nod. As Genesis also noticed the contemplating look that his friend had, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He then spoke **bluntly**, "What the hell took you so long?" Well, at least he tried.

However, Sephiroth just shrugged and replied, "I asked Lazard about giving me some break." He paused before giving the other two SOLDIERs a serious, meaningful stare. "There were also some troubling matters to confront him about." Angeal raised a questioning brow, while Genesis momentarily forgot about his anger and had his interest piqued. The General, though, merely shook his head to dismiss the topic. Angeal gave an understanding yet somewhat curious smile, and Genesis gave a frustrated pout.

Sephiroth proceeded to sit on one of the cushioned chairs in the room. After a moment, the redhead of the trio decided to break the ice. "And? When are you going to have this vacation of yours?"

Sephiroth glanced at his way. "I'm going to leave for Nibelheim tonight. I want to get to the Manor as soon as possible."

"Why?" Genesis asked, quirking a curious brow. "So that I can find out some answers for my personal matters…and get some well-deserved rest." Sephiroth said.

For a few minutes, the trio just talked casually…well, Genesis occasionally recites LOVELESS, but you can consider that as 'talking and conversing' in his case. Of course, the other two barely listens to him by now. At that moment, they all heard Angeal's PHS ring. The Lieutenant picked up his phone, and then gave a brief nod before leaving the room.

"I thought he finished all of his work—be it paperwork or missions—yesterday." Sephiroth coolly told Genesis. The redhead looked up from his LOVELESS book, and replied nonchalantly, "You haven't heard then. It would seem that our honorable friend is applying for the Mentorship Program here in SOLDIER."

Sephiroth blinked before raising a questioning brow, "Mentorship Program?"

Genesis shrugged, "It's a more effective teaching method as they say. It's a program that lets a First-Class to pick one specific Second or Third-Class to mentor, instead of teaching a whole batch altogether."

"Why would they create such program, when our recruitments are undeniably stable already?" the General asked.

"Lazard says and I quote," Genesis began as he made a dramatic posture, "'Not only strength, but also values and discipline must be taught on each worthy SOLDIER.'" After that statement, Sephiroth immediately understood. Knowing Angeal, of course he'll be the first person to volunteer in such a program!

The Silver General spared the Red Commander a glance before towards the door. Genesis stopped him by speaking again, "Where are you going?"

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm leaving. I have to arrange an appointment with the Turks for a ride to Nibelheim."

Genesis put his book away. He asked, an exasperated look on his face, "You're gonna leave me here? All alone, teaching Third-Classes who look at me as if they're going to wet their pants anytime? You're kidding, right?" Sephiroth, by now, wore an amused expression. He has never seen his Commander look so…well, desperate and clingy.

Not knowing what to do in these types of situations, he decided to be blunt yet amused. "There's nothing I could do about that. If I remember correctly, you were the one who used all of your own VLs for three months."

The redhead crossed his arms with an 'hmph' as he looked away from the General. Sephiroth, on the other hand, gave an amused brow and a slightly smug smirk. He turned away and proceeded towards the door. After his friend's exit, Genesis murmured to himself, "Jerk…the moment he complains about his paperwork, I'll rub it on his face."

* * *

**G. Rhapsodos** **Apartment, ShinRa Compound Deluxe**

**2:00PM (Three and a Half Hours Later…)**

What do you do when you're left alone and bored? Normally, people watch TV. Sometimes, they read books and do things they find amusing like 'pranking'. Few people decide to clean their apartments instead. But what if you still find yourself bored after that?

After purposely tormenting a batch of Cadets, Lazard made him dismiss the training regime early…much to Genesis' dismay. The Commander was slightly enjoying himself by venting his anger and relieving his boredom with the Third-Classes at the same time. It would've cost him a lecture from Angeal, but who cares? He was bored and frustrated!

Now, Genesis is resorting to his final amusement and comfort: LOVELESS. Here in his apartment, the redhead has been watching the play on his TV while reading the book between commercials; yet after all these efforts, he finds himself pouting in lack of entertainment. Yes, Com. Genesis Rhapsodos is _**that **_bored…just in case you're asking.

When the play ended, Genesis turned the TV off before putting his red trench coat and black shoulder-pads. After doing so, he placed his now closed book in his coat's inner pocket and grabbed Rapier before exiting the apartment. Now that he thought about it, Genesis feels a bit lonely in his own apartment. The Red Commander proceeded to stride on a certain hallway, and then stopped in front of another door after a few minutes. There was a sign on the door that says, 'Lt. Angeal Hewley's Residence'. Right beside the doorknob is a keypad for security purposes.

Genesis swiped his keycard, and then quickly entered the password. Strangely, the machine said it was an error. The redhead raised a brow, before swiftly trying again. For a second time, he received an error. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It would seem that Angeal had changed his password without even telling him!

The auburn-haired SOLDIER brought his cellphone out and speed-dialed his best friend. His call was answered after the second ring, "Hello, Genesis? What's wrong?"

"Where are you right now, Angeal?" Genesis asked calmly.

"I was put on mission after my registration in the program. I won't be there until tomorrow night." Angeal answered.

There was a moment of silence before Genesis asked, "What's the new password to your apartment?"

"I'm not letting you inside my house, Genesis. I'm not going to risk anything there, especially my kitchen. You're very neat and clean in your own apartment, but it's a different story when it comes to others'." Angeal scolded. The redhead then protested, "But, Angeal…!"

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Genesis."

That was the last thing he heard from Angeal before the dial tone followed. Genesis pouted in frustration then stomped towards the elevator. After waiting to reach the ground floor, he swiftly went towards the exit, his pout replaced by the scowl that lasted all the while.

As he exited the building, Genesis noticed a dark alleyway nearby which is being occupied by a group of cadets. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, _"This is strange. All cadets are supposed to be in their specified training rooms with their designated instructors right now." _He then went closer to take a look, only to find three of the cadets cornering a petite one. Genesis interrupted before damage could be done. "What do you think you're doing here?" he spoke in a rather deep and calm yet authorized voice.

The three bullying cadets scrambled to their feet rather pathetically before managing to salute properly. The fourth one stumbled a bit before saluting as well. Genesis took note of the last cadet's sprain, realizing he was a bit late in stopping the other three. "Go back to your designated training rooms, and report **everything** to your instructor. I have my own ways of knowing whether you do as I say or not, so make sure to obey these orders of mine. Am I understood, cadets?" Genesis said calmly yet threateningly.

"Yes, sir!" the three saluted, frightened.

"Move along." Genesis ordered. He then stopped the fourth one, and motioned for him to go to the Infirmary. The cadet saluted once more before going towards the building at a leisure pace. The Red Commander was about to move as well, that is, until he noticed something glimmer further in the alleyway. He looked back to make sure no one would follow, and then ventured inside.

It was clearly a dead end, but Genesis saw the glimmering object at the bottom right side of the wall. As he searched that area, he heard a 'click' at the part where he just pushed. As he stood up, he was surprised to see a keypad at the center of the wall. It also seemed newly made and more advanced. There was a USB port hung on its left side, the keycard reader above, a PHS holder on the right, and a lever at the bottom.

By now, Genesis Rhapsodos was utterly curious. He forgot about his momentary anger again, and wondered why in Gaia's name did he find a working keypad at an isolated part of the building? Giving into his said curiosity, he attached the USB port to his cellphone and the machine. _"That's how it's supposed to go, right?"_ he thought.

His question was answered as his phone automatically shut itself down, and a riddle appeared:

_**In solitude, we find silence.**_

_**With silence, people grow and mature.**_

_**In maturity, people are dyed into different colors after seeing through the darkness.**_

_**But if darkness is all there is to silence,**_

_**What can people find in it that is so deafening?**_

Genesis smirked. Whoever made this was someone he could get along with in poetry and literature. He typed his answer without hesitation: 'Peace of Mind, Heart, Body and Soul'

Genesis smirk widened as his phone instructed him, to put it on the holder. As he did so, he realized that the machine was scanning his phone. The next instruction was to swipe his keycard and enter the code. He shrugged and decided to enter the initials of his previous answer: 76614227.

The redhead had to admit that he was surprised that it worked. He then saw the lever was made of crystal mako as it started to glow, and following common sense, he pulled it down. He then saw a passage opening at his left. He saw nothing but darkness, yet he decided to take a chance. He checked once more if anyone is watching or following before proceeding.

The entrance swiftly closed, and before he knew it, Genesis found himself falling and sliding through the way. With mako-enhanced senses, he caught sight of dim lighting and managed to stop himself from falling with his face planted on the ground.

As he observed his surroundings, Genesis realized that the dim lighting came from the staircase that was five meters away from him at the front. He gracefully walked towards the said staircase after making sure to get a good grip on Rapier. After going through several steps, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The room was fairly wide, and provided a calming atmosphere. The walls were painted with a beige color, and the floor was made of maroon tiles. There was a door on the left wall that said: **'Weapons and Materia'**. It was smothered by locks and chains. On the right wall, there was the door that leads to the **'Archive and Database'**.

However, the door across from him piqued Genesis' interest. As he went closer, he saw the sign: **'JEWELS Unit'**. Beside the door, he found a cellphone holder that thankfully had his own PHS. As he pulled it out, the holder closed and door slid open. The Red Commander smirked with pride again before going in.

It was a magnificent sight that could be mistaken as the Promised Land. There was a waterfall and a large lake at the left, as the land was covered with fresh green grass. There were flowers almost everywhere, and as much as Genesis hated plants, he fully made an exception to this. He then found a clearing near the lake and made his way to it before comfortably lying on it, his legs crossed and his hands are behind his head.

As Genesis continued to stare at the supposedly virtual sky, he promptly wondered about the 'JEWELS Unit'. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig.

The redhead quickly stood—Rapier in hand—and focused his gaze towards the direction of the sound. What he saw caught him completely off guard.

In front of him, a startled little girl stood as she clutched a sketchpad to her chest. She wore a golden yellow long-sleeved dress that reached her knees, and was designed with an apple green skirt and a dark blue corset tied by a pink ribbon. She had flat purple sandals.

Before Genesis could take a closer look, the girl tripped and fell on her rear. The SOLDIER took notice of the growing fear on her features, so he decided to sheath Rapier and carefully approach her. She was mildly pale with rosy cheeks and lips. What mesmerized Genesis were her eyes. They had very dark violet color, yet it seemed to glow brightly. When highlighted, it seemed to look like a bluish color but it's actually violet in the indigo-like category.

Even with his careful steps, Genesis realized that he was still scaring her. As she started moving away, the redhead spoke in a gentle voice, "It's alright, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you. I merely want to help and reassure you."

The girl looked at him in the eye with less fear and slight trust. He then reached out a hand for her to take and—after a moment's hesitation—she did so slowly. Genesis gave a gentle smile, as the girl did the same. They both went towards the clearing, and sat on it. Genesis noticed a gash on her right shin, and decided to start a conversation. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked. The girl eagerly nodded and dug through her medium-sized satchel. She then brought out a small white box with a red cross on top.

After handing it over to Genesis, the redhead pulled out some bandages, cottons and disinfectants contained in vials. He turned to the girl with a soft gaze, "Do you mind if I tend to the gash on your leg?"

The brunette blinked at him before staring at the said wound for a long while. She looked up at Genesis, a bright smile plastered on her youthful face. The Red Commander gave an amused and friendly smirk, before getting to work at the little girl's wound. She started flinching away from the cotton with a disinfectant, while her wound was being cleaned and treated. Genesis managed to convince her to relax just as he was putting the bandages on.

After a few more moments, it was done.

The little girl touched her newly bandaged shin. She was amazed to find that this auburn-haired stranger was so gentle in treating. She then couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?" Genesis was truly surprised as he heard the little girl speak for the very first time since they met. It then registered to his mind that the smiling brunette asked for his name. He gave a small smile and replied, "I f I tell you my name, will you promise to do the same? You have to tell me your whole name, you know."

The girl just nodded.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos. You can say that I work and live nearby." He decided to tell his name, but he didn't want to reveal much. "My name is Asterella Zoey Winters, but you can call me Zoey. It's very nice to meet you, Genesis!"

"It's my pleasure, dear Zoey." The child giggled. The way she acts so curiously and innocently reminded Genesis of a little kitten. Well, it seems he found a certain nickname for the little one.

The SOLDIER was interrupted from his thoughts as Zoey came closer and is now face-to-face with him. Genesis blinked while his eyebrows rose slightly. Before he could ask the 'kitten' about her surprising initiative, she asked ahead, "Why are your eyes glowing? How do you make them do that?"

"Well, Zoey, do you know about mako-enhanced SOLDIERs?"

"Mako? SOLDIER?" Genesis should've expected this. The little brunette seemed to be the type that lived a very sheltered yet satisfying life. Deciding to play safe, he gave a vague answer, "The Lifestream is like a pure magical energy in the planet. You see, when it's exposed to air, it becomes impure and poisonous. The substance is then called mako."

"Does that mean mako makes your eyes glow?" Zoey asked. Genesis smirked. The little kitten is sharper than he thought. He then replied, "Yes, it does. SOLDIERs are injected with it. Although poisonous, mako has the ability to enhance human strength, reflexes and senses once you overcome it."

Zoey showed such enthusiasm that Genesis could practically see the cat ears and tail twitching and flailing in pure happiness and excitement. "No wonder they're so pretty…I really thought I could compare their radiance to the stars, and I wasn't wrong." She smiled softly at Genesis and grabbed his left hand with both of hers.

"Hey, could you be my friend?" she asked with hope. If the Red Commander was surprised a while ago, he's now dumbfounded. They were strangers to each other, yet this little one is already asking to be his friend?

Nevertheless, Genesis gave a soft smile as well and nodded. Soon after, he found himself glomped by a laughing little girl that is now a friend of his. They both pulled away and sat up. It was at that moment when they heard low growls of their stomachs.

Zoey giggled, "Come with me. I have a packed lunch, and I'm more than willing to share." She then started to pull Genesis' hand. The redhead, in return, chuckled in amusement and went along. When they arrived at their destination, Genesis saw a picnic blanket and a basket that is bigger than he expected. He looked around him and noticed that they were currently located at the area where various flowers were planted the most. After being in Midgar for a long time, Genesis doesn't recognize most of them anymore; yet he couldn't help but admire all of them.

He then realized that Zoey had let go of his hand and went ahead of him to sit down on the blanket. It wasn't long before he joined in.

Although she's one playful kitten, Zoey let him eat in peace and silence. Whenever he stole a glance at her, he looks up from her meal and smiles at him. Genesis returns it with his own smile. Speaking of their picnic, he was very thankful to taste homemade cooking again. As a SOLDIER First-Class—a Commander at that—the meals served to him were way better than those being eaten by the lower ranks. However it didn't mean the redhead like it. In fact, they were tasteless!

Genesis glanced at Zoey again, only to see the little kitten staring at a bunch of butterflies that were fussing over the mixed bouquet of newly bloomed irises and lilacs. It was a neat union of darker (irises) and lighter (lilacs) shades of purple. The white, yellow and bright colors of the butterflies' wings were highlighted within the vast collection of the said flowers.

The Red Commander could imagine Zoey's metaphorical cat ears and tail twitching in excitement again, as the latter continued to gaze intensely at the fluttering butterflies. He smirked, thinking that the brunette would be chasing them anytime soon. Instead, he saw Zoey's pouting face. He couldn't resist asking, "What's wrong?"

"The butterflies are too pretty." Zoey replied. Genesis chuckled and then said with amusement, "Oh? If you want them, why don't you try and catch them?"

"But they have wings!" Zoey reasoned, flailing her arms around in irritation. Genesis just blinked confusedly at her, as she turned her pouting face at him. She then continued to explain, "Wings are symbols, Gen! They're meant to fly away, not become caged. Their beauty should be viewed by all, not just by me. The fact that they're too pretty makes things harder for me! I'm barely able to resist touch them."

Genesis' slowly widened in utter surprise and amazement. How could he do otherwise? Here, a little girl—no older than 12-years-old—spoke the most beautiful and caring words he could ever hear from a child. Unconsciously, Genesis' features started to soften and look caring. He then smiled softly.

Zoey blinked, "What?"

"What 'what'?" Genesis asked.

"What's the cause of that suspicious smile?" Zoey teased.

Genesis chuckled. Didn't she know how amusing and cute she is being right now? He gave a vague answer, "These past few days, I thought ShinRa ran out of interesting things to discover. I guess I was wrong…most definitely wrong." Zoey giggled and said, "That's because there is no such thing as uninteresting subjects, Gen. There are only uninterested people…" At that moment, she hugged Genesis around the neck an exclaimed, "…like you!"

Genesis just chuckled as he returned the embrace. He completely overlooked that Zoey called him 'Gen' twice already! He carried his little kitten in his arms, realizing that she barely reached his torso. She then made a request to climb one of the trees. Genesis easily complied, as he climbed a tall mango tree while Zoey holds onto him. The redhead continued to hold her, just in case she falls.

Zoey undoubtedly started enjoying herself more after Genesis joined her. She was usually alone, since her 'guardians' are usually on a mission. Thankfully, her new friend understands the word 'privacy'. He seems to be curious as to why she's here, and Zoey would mostly tell him the truth. However, she can't answer Genesis' questions about her 'guardians' once she mentions them.

"Why are you here, Zoey?" he finally asked. _"Maybe I could tell him the partial truth…"_ she thought.

"Where are your parents or guardian maybe?" he asked again, slightly showing his worry and concern for the child.

"I live near here!" she gleefully answered, "I don't have any parents, or more like, I don't know anything about them. I have to elder sibling figures, and they've been taking care of me as long as I can remember. They make sure that I'm always safe. I can only go from here to home, and vice versa. I usually use the teleporter over there."

She pointed at a door covered with green vines and a simple keycard reader with the normal keypad. Genesis followed the direction where she was pointing. He knew that all of the rooms here are run by an even more advanced technology. He also noticed that Zoey was being vague with her answers. He shrugged it off. He thought Zoey would tell him when she's comfortable enough to do so. For the rest of his free time, he and Zoey just talked and had enjoyed their simple moments together.

Genesis Rhapsodos and Asterella Zoey Winters had formed a friendship that will soon become a deeper bond, which would involve many more people and the planet itself.

Without them knowing, the Lacrimosa already started to be sung and played.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Zack won't be here for a few more chapters, but he'll be here in the story. My OC might seem like a Mary-Sue because the canon characters automatically liked her and made them act OOC. However, that's how the story would go, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Oh, and Zoey is at least 8-years-old. Her height reaches Genesis' waist at least. Yes, she's very small. PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**_


End file.
